Fire and Icing
by AHigherOctave
Summary: AU. She thrust the box back at him and he slumped in his chair, thinking he had gotten his answer.


**AN:** Just a story that came to me while looking at a post on Fan Forum. It was supposed to be a one-shot but Draco had a mind of his own. The Quicksilver reference is from Ginny Weasley and The Curse of the Firstborn by annie penrose, which I highly recommend to anyone who hasn't read it.

**Summary: **AU.She thrust the box back at him and he slumped in his chair, thinking he had gotten his answer.

Chapter 1-Flirt Fighting

Hogwarts had gone evil. At least, that's what Ginny thought after she received a bloody lip from Alecto Carrow in for defending electricity in Muggle Studies. She'd been turned away by Madame Pomfrey had turned away under their orders. It was a huge gash, running along the entirety of her lower lip and halfway down the skin of her chin, and after sleeping with it overnight, it still hadn't stopped bleeding. She, Neville, and Luna had all taken turns trying to mend it magically with what little Healing they knew but nothing held for more then fifteen minutes without the blood gushing out again.

She'd slept with it this way for two nights and was hanging to the wall on her way to Potions to keep from passing out when someone pulled her into the Room of Requirement. She immediately started struggling against him, but he was bigger then she was and he wasn't suffering from blood loss. "I need a spell to fix her lip," He muttered, and a piece of parchment appeared on the table. He wandered over, leaving her slouched against the wall gasping for air, and picking up the parchment. He looked it over, glanced at her, and then lifted his wand, "_Labrum renovo," _He recited, and a brilliant beam or bright red and silver shot from his wand at her mouth.

Her eyes widened, but she felt the gap seal and her blood beginning to come back, then he lowered his wand. And walked over to her, "All better?" She nodded weakly, staring at him dumfounded.

He stood there in front of her a few more minutes, just looking at her with his pale gray eyes. Then she finally spoke, "C-can I have a mirror?" She stuttered, and it appeared on the wall. "Thank you."

He smirked slightly, as she looked into it, "Wasn't me." She turned back around to look at him and he stepped towards her. Her breath caught in her chest as she felt the warmth of his body so close to hers. "You know…" He murmured, reaching out his hand, to touch her face, letting his pointer finger trace her lip as she shivered at his touch. "For a Weasley, you look…" He paused, letting his gaze wander to her brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He moved his hand to her jaw, and leaned his head in.

Then she blasted him against the far wall. He collapsed in a heap, moaning in pain, and she walked over to him. "You remember when we used to use this room for Dumbledore's Army?" She grinned, hands on her hips. "If you were on our side, you would have seen that coming."

She was touching the doorknob when she heard his voice, "You're beautiful." She pushed it open and stormed out.

- - - - - - - - - -

It had been a month since the lip fiasco when Ginny was again in trouble, she was now failing Muggle Studies, for telling the truth, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, for refusing to perform the killing curse on an owl. Snape had contacted her parents and suggested tutoring, it was his alternative to the Carrows' suggestion that she be expelled. If it weren't for Ron, Hermione, and Harry's sakes, she would have gladly faced expulsion but if she left now, it would only direct more unnecessary attention to her family. And they could hardly handle all of the Death Eaters creeping around.

So she sat in the library instead of going to Quidditch practice, the one thing she actually enjoyed, waiting for her tutor. She had opened a copy of the Quibbler and was reading an article about Quicksilver, some imaginary hero, when it was snatched from her and tossed across the library. "That's exactly what gets you into trouble," He snarled, slamming his books down across the table. "They see you reading that Potter worshipping filth and you're lucky to get off with expulsion."

She glared at him, "So I'm supposed to go on about what rubbish it all is and start calling him Undesirable Number One?"

He snorted, "Not unless you want to have tea parties with Umbridge, old cow."

"How come you're allowed to say that without getting beaten?" She spat, opening her Muggle Studies book.

"I'm on his side," Draco shrugged, "Besides, there isn't a person, Death Eater or not, who'd tell you Umbridge isn't a beached whale." He paused, and in afterthought added, "Except Crabbe's father but I'm pretty sure he's had his memory tampered with too much."

"So you're my tutor?" She raised her eyebrows. "Snape trying to turn into a rat about my family?"

"No, I volunteered to tutor. He said I'd be working with a delinquent, and I was free to use force if necessary, I thought he meant Longbottom. I jumped at the chance." He smiled, releasing a charmingly devilish air about him, "Besides, what _is_ your family doing that he'd want to know, pray tell?"

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me learn how wretched Muggles are and how to kill enemies?" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Or maybe we should start with how to heal Dark magic?" He offered, lowering his voice, and leering at her shamelessly.

"You're despicable." She muttered, looking away and holding her stomach, she felt as if she might have been hit by Ron's slug hex.

"Maybe," He shrugged, leaning forehead. "But you're stuck with me until you start passing or you get yourself kicked out."

"Let's get this over with," She sighed, looking down at her textbook.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ginevra Weasley!" He called, walking onto the Quidditch pitch. He was fifteen minutes early, but he liked to warm up before the idiots on his team compromised his air space. "What are you doing here? Its Slytherin's court today."

She stopped mid-air, checking her wrist watch, "Actually, it's only quarter of, Slytherin's got the pitch at four." She continued swirling around, speeding back and forth between the posts as if there was actually a game going on. Draco kicked of his broom, better her flying into him than Crabbe or Goyle. She bucked for a second when she saw him fly towards her, fighting a battle in her head. She decided to continue on, ignoring him and letting her hair float out behind her in a brilliant wave of red. She flew intently toward where Ron would have sat as keeper, turning violently in the other direction when he would have blocked the Quaffle. She continued this way for several minutes before Harry entered her play, he'd seen the Snitch, she watched his handsome form fly against Malfoy, who was zooming around high up, and finally, they both reached the ground. She flew down to see who had caught it, kicking up a patch of grass on the field. She walked towards Draco intently, stopping just in front of him and staring at the space where Harry should have been standing. She felt the tears brim at the corners of her eyes, and she sniffled.

"Hey," She heard a soft, soothing voice. And she collapsed against his body. "Its over, Ginny, its over." She looked up at him, he looked so sad, so remorseful. She pressed herself against him, stood herself on her tippy toes and kissed him. At first she was unsure and she only pressed lightly on the corner of his mouth, then she felt him return it greedily, sucking violently on her lower lip. She let it go deeper and deeper until she heard voices, and broke away. He still had his eyes closed, and it took a minute for them to flutter open. She backed away, grabbing her broomstick and running off the pitch. He sat there as the team entered, looking disheveled and generally unlike himself.

"Hey Malfoy!" Blaise Zabini yelled, walking up to him, "Did the Weasley brat hit you with a Bludger or something?" The rest of them snorted with laughter. "You gonna go cry to Snape?"

Malfoy shoved him onto the ground, "Zabini, you want to stay Keeper, you better shove a sock in it. I'm Captain, not your sorry, mud blood loving arse."


End file.
